ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
'Dark Angel' Draven
Draven is currently working for True Honor Wrestling, and is the current International Champion. Before that he worked for CWF/HCW, although circumstances meant he never made his debut. Years previous, Draven wrestled for UWA, where he made his debut. EARLY life When Draven was 5, he watched his mother abandon his younger brother Kuberr on the steps of a church. Kuberr was an evil boy, one of which his parents could no longer cope with. As Draven grew up, he kept an eye on Kuberr until one day, the monastery in which Kuberr lived was burnt down, and Kuberr had disappeared. Draven got on with his life, meeting his true love, Faith, who became his fiancee. But Draven returned home from work one day to find his house ablaze, Faith trapped inside. Her death tore him apart, and he sunk so low that suicide was the only way he could see. He jumped off a cliff, but did not die. His soul was speared by something known only as the shadow. The shadow trained Draven to fight, taught him to embrace his darker side before revealing his true purpose. Draven's brother Kuberr was the source of all evil, quickly becoming a dominant force in the UWA. Draven was saved so that he could rid the world of his brother. THE UWA - FIRST TIME AROUND When Draven signed for the UWA in July 2005, he had never before stepped into a wrestling ring. But he joined in a transitional period, management was changing hands and there was no show for several weeks. Draven took advantage of this, using this time to train hard and hone his craft, perparing himself for the challenges ahead. During this inactive period, the only two members of the roster making themselves known were Draven and Kuberr. Although Draven knew Kuberr was his brother, years of his mind being twisted by anger and hatred meant Kuberr did not remember. The hard work paid off, as Draven began with a win, a theme that would run during his short stint with the company. Circumstances elsewhere saw Draven earn himself a shot to become Global Champion, a feat which he achieved the first time of asking. But just two months later, backstage politics and another change of management would see Draven walk out of the UWA, still undefeated and still the champion. The last image the fans would see, was Draven dropping the belt onto the stage, before walking out of sight. GLOBAL CHAMPION UWA was a place of turmoil at times, but Draven was able to take advantage of this. In September 2005, UWA Universal Champion JC Copleand had to leave the company for personal reasons, and so he vacated the belt. UWA Global Champion Shanman then vacted his title in order to challenge for the vacant Universal Championship. This meant a new Global Champion was needed, and Draven's performances saw him earn himself a title match against James Blaze, a match he won to become Global Champion at the first time of asking. Draven's most notable dfence was in a Chamber of Horrors match, a match of his own design, which saw a TLC match take place inside a Hell in a Cell, which was on fire. The match was hellacious, and the only way to win was by grabbing the belt suspeneded from the roof through the top of the Cell. A surprise appearance from Kuberr did not deter the champion from retaining, grabbing the belt and climbing on top of the cage, a stare down with his brother ensuing. By now, Kuberr was aware that Draven was his older brother, and the two were set to feud. But not before Draven would defned against Shanman, the man who never actually lost the belt, but had vacated it. Excitement for this match was strong, but it would never happen due to Draven's departure. CHANGING FACE OF DRAVEN Following his departure from the UWA, Draven disappeared from the face of the earth. Until now, he had been a bald headed monster, decked out in red and black. But one year Draven would resurface, recalled to the fight, to correct his previous failure in stopping his brother. But now Draven was different, he had long black hair, he work black and white clothing, and his face was decked out in black and white face paint. The only thing the same, was that Katrina was still by his side. Draven was no longer working for the Shadows, he was in business for hismelf...and a more higher power. UWA - THE RETURN One year on from his departure, and UWA was once again struggling having closed its doors once already. Unknown to all, Draven signed a deal to retrun to the company and help it with its struggles. A fatal four way was planned for the upcoming PPV, with one mystery opponent. Two weks before the PPV, on a live show, the fourth opponent was unveild, as Darven was shown lurking up in the raftas. The Fatal Four way was for the Global Championship, and the Dark Angel had returned to reclaim that which he never lost. But the PPV would never take place, as a talent departure and cripling financial situation would see the UWA close its door for the final time. EARLY RETIREMENT The catastrophic closure of UWA meant Draven was once again without a contract, and without a purpose. Much to the dismay of Katrina, Darven made the decision to retire, despite his young age. It was believed this would be permanent. CWF/HCW On the 5th March 2009, Darevn came out of retirement, as it was revealed that he had signed a contract with Honor Championship Wrestling. Jackson Steel, HCW owner, revealed that Draven would start in developmental company California Wrestling Federation to work off the ring rust. Draven was set to make his debut in a battle royal that woould determine the third and final participant of the triple threat to crown the CWF Champion. But Draven was the only one to turn up at the show, only to realise that CWF had closed and all the talent had been called up to the main HCW roster, due to departures and controversial firings. Draven spent the night entertaining the crowd, and the fans crowned him their unofficial CWF Champion. Draven was schdeuled to make his HCW debut ina trile threat to crown the CWF Champion, but once again he was one of only a few men who showed up, only to learn that Jackson Steel had closed the company without warning, and not told the talent. Draven was once again without a home, and the decision to come out of retirement was not looking a good one. TRUE HONOR WRESTLING Days later, Draven was contacted by Ryan Dangerous, one of the man that left HCW amdist all the controversy. Dangerous was part of a management team that had formed THW out of the flames of the HCW fire. The company was new, it was fresh, and it was recruiting. Draven signed a contract straight away and made his debut on the company's second ever show. Draven siffered defeat at the hands of Neville Sinclair, but he was back, and that was what mattered. Draven has since won 7 matches ina row before a controversial defat to Kris Calloway ended the streak. INTERNATIONAL CHAMPION Draven's hard work saw him placed into a triple threat ladder match alongside Andrew Savage and Ryan Land, to crown the companies first ever International Champion. Draven has not looked back since, having so fa made three successful defences. The first came against Justin Reynolds, although with a controversial Finish. Reynolds would get another shot, in his chosen stipulation of a 30 minute ironman match. But Draven would retain with a 5-4 overtime win. Finally, at THW's second PPV, Heaven Sent, Draven made Aeolus Wrath tap out to retain his championship. DIES IRAE During his time in THW, Draven and his valet Katrina have aligned themselves with THW Honor Champion syCho and his valet Rue Price. It very much looked like the two were bitter enemies heading for a feud, but what was billed as a triple threat tag team match against the CWC, Draven and syCho shocked everyone by joining forces to beat the then Tag Team Champions. Draven and syCho have vowed to stand up for the THW against any threat, to have each other's backs while remaining independent. The two have formed a destructive force in THW, one that will take some stopping. Category:Wrestlers